


History research

by kihobebe



Series: Three's a crowd (but we don't mind) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Partying, Porn with a dash of plot, Public Sex, Smut, There's A Tag For That, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: Hoseok hit the gym three to five days a week. Hoseok looked every bit like a greek god, and he could slam Kihyun’s slim body into another dimension if he wanted to. Hoseok, on top of all things, was a soft boy with a heart of gold, and Kihyun thought of him strictly as a good, platonic friend.That was, until the party happened.





	History research

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say, enjoy this... mess.

Kihyun liked to believe that he was in control of his life. Being an university student was hard at times, especially while the impending doom of exams loomed over his head, but he always tried his best. He was organized and he never left stuff for the last minute, he refused to eat junk food more than necessary and he remembered to take some time to stretch or walk between study sessions, avoiding getting too caffeinated at the same time. Some of his friends envied his ability to keep everything in check.

Despite his best efforts, there was always something that wasn’t in check. Actually, there was always  _ someone _ that wasn’t in check. 

Kihyun had known Minhyuk for most of his life, but he still hadn’t found a way to put a limit to his craziness. He had tried. He had tried  _ very, very  _ hard, for a long time. 

But Minhyuk was unstoppable, and Kihyun, sadly for him, was everything but unmovable when it came down to his best friend and boyfriend. If Minhyuk told him to jump, Kihyun would roll his eyes at him and then ask him how high. 

When Minhyuk was involved, Kihyun couldn’t find a bit of self control in his body. Maybe it was the way Minhyuk made his demands, with sultry looks and parted lips, his words spoken just a breath away from Kihyun’s mouth. Maybe it was just that in all his life, since he’d met Minhyuk at the age of six, he had never been able to tell him no. 

And that day wasn't any different. 

“Please Kihyunnie!” 

“I've already said no.”

Kihyun was speaking through gritted teeth, looking around suspiciously to make sure no one in the library was overhearing the conversation they were having. 

Minhyuk's pout was curling his lips downward, his eyebrows knitted over his expressive eyes. Kihyun knew that face too well, and he knew he couldn't resist against its power for much longer. Avoiding meeting Minhyuk’s gaze, he shook his head once again. 

“I think it's the worst idea you've ever had in your life. And once you almost drowned because you wanted to become a mermaid.”

“We were eight and the water wasn't even reaching our chests, stop trying to make it seem worse than it actually was.”

“Same difference, the lifeguard rescued you.”

“Just because you called him, shouting that I was dying!” Minhyuk hissed, making a girl in their near vicinity throw a nasty glare at them. Smiling at her in apology, he lowered his voice and leaned a little bit towards where Kihyun was sitting on the other side of the table. 

“This is a completely different situation. We're adults.”

“Barely,” Kihyun pointed out, but Minhyuk pretended he didn't hear his remark. 

“And he's an adult too. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's staring at you right now.”

Suppressing the sudden need to turn around and look towards the man Minhyuk was speaking of, Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. And that proves nothing, he could be distracted and staring into the void. You don't know it.”

Minhyuk waved his hand in the air, saying hello to the student sitting some tables away from them. Given the blinding smile taking over Minhyuk’s face, Kihyun assumed the other man had answered to the greeting. 

“See? He was looking towards us.”

“Minhyuk, I don't see how that makes any difference.” 

The sigh that escaped Minhyuk’s lips was long and pained, one Kihyun was very familiar with. It meant Minhyuk was growing tired of Kihyun's reasoning. 

“Ok, let's put it this way. If I go over there and he agrees, you're gonna have to say yes.”

“I don't  _ have  _ to do anything,” Kihyun pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out like a proud peacock. 

Minhyuk shut his mouth for a minute or two, a new record, and cocked his head to the side to study Kihyun with a pointed stare. 

“Hey, babe,” he reached his hand out to clasp Kihyun's in it, enveloping it completely. Kihyun stared at their joined fingers. 

“You’re not jealous, right?”

Kihyun bit his tongue between his teeth, avoiding making eye contact.

“You know that’s not it,” he murmured, barely audible despite the silence enveloping them being disturbed only by the sound of pages being turned, pens scribbling over notebooks and sporadic coughs. Minhyuk rubbed his thumb over Kihyun’s knuckles.

“What is it, then?”

Kihyun couldn’t hold himself back anymore, throwing a glance behind his back just to be met with Hoseok’s gaze. He was still staring at them, or at least in their general direction. The older man looked away quickly, and Kihyun was pretty sure he could see a light blush taking over his face, rising up until it reached the tips of his ears. Battling the need to coo, Kihyun turned back towards his boyfriend.

“Have you  _ seen _ him? There’s no way he’s into me.” 

“What do you mean there’s no way he’s into you? You were the one that told me he tried to kiss you at that party last month.”   
“He did, but then he run away. I’m sure he was drunk and thought he was gonna kiss someone else.”

Minhyuk let go of his hand, looking every bit outraged. He showed his teeth in a silent growl, making Kihyun snort a laugh through his nose.

“There’s no way a guy like that likes a guy like me,” Kihyun concluded, retrieving his pen and getting back to his notes. 

Hoseok hit the gym three to five days a week. Hoseok looked every bit like a greek god, and he could slam Kihyun’s slim body into another dimension if he wanted to. Hoseok, on top of all things, was a soft boy with a heart of gold, and Kihyun thought of him strictly as a good,  _ platonic _ friend. That was, until the party happened.

 

-

 

Kihyun was pretty sure Hoseok was just too drunk to function that night, because he couldn’t explain the way his friend kept leaning into his personal space, just a couple of breaths away from his face every time he needed to speak to him. Sure, the music was loud, the bass drowning out every word that escaped their mouths, but there was no need to be  _ that _ close.

There was not a drop of alcohol in Kihyun’s blood since he was the designated driver for him and Minhyuk that night. He was extremely sober, and extremely aware of the fact that Hoseok kept inching closer to him on the sofa they were sitting on, scooting over slowly and carefully. At least he tried to be sneaky about it, but he soon ended up with his side glued to Kihyun and his head resting on his shoulder. 

From where they were sitting, Kihyun could see Minhyuk grinding on a very flustered Jooheon. His red face could be spotted from miles away, and Kihyun couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the way the younger man seemed to be hypnotized by Minhyuk’s movements. Kihyun couldn’t blame him.

“What’s funny?” Hoseok asked, his breath tickling Kihyun’s neck and making goosebumps erupt on his skin. Kihyun squeezed Hoseok’s shoulder where his hand was resting, his arm around his massive shoulders. He didn’t even realize he was side-hugging his friend.

“Jooheon looks like he’s about to pass out.”

When Hoseok looked up towards the dancefloor his hair brushed Kihyun’s chin, making his nose twitch. The older boy huffed a laugh.

“Poor baby. Minhyuk is doing a number on him.”

Kihyun just hummed quietly in agreement.

“Are you still sure about the arrangement you two have?” Hoseok inquired, his voice barely audible despite their closeness. Kihyun tried to look him in the eye, but Hoseok kept his head glued against his shoulder.

“Well, yeah. You know how things were before. We were on the verge of a break up.”   
“But are you ok with it, Kihyunnie? You know, it’s weird.”

“Why is it weird?”

“I would have never taken you for the kind of person that could be in an open relationship.”

And well, maybe Hoseok had a point. Maybe even Kihyun couldn’t believe he agreed to have that sort of agreement with Minhyuk. But despite his initial hesitation, things started being better instead of worse. 

Kihyun couldn’t deny it. Their communication improved, their arguments disappeared, and their sex lives became even better than they were before. Despite his worries, their relationship improved instead of collapsing on itself. 

“You take me for the jealous type?”

Hoseok snorted, shaking his head and brushing his nose against Kihyun’s collarbone in the process.

“That’s not it. But I’ve always thought you wouldn’t like to share Minhyuk with anyone else. More than jealous, I’d say you seem very protective.”

“Well, I’ve seen Minhyuk go through some nasty heartbreaks in the years we’ve known each other.”

“And you don’t want that to happen again.”   
“No.”

“So, what’s your agreement like? You can have sex with whoever you want?” Hoseok straightened up his spine, leaving his place on Kihyun’s shoulder but still keeping close to his body. Their faces were so close Kihyun could count his lashes. 

“Yeah, basically,” he breathed out, looking Hoseok in the eyes. He felt like if he let his gaze slip down, something would happen, and Kihyun wasn’t sure he could keep on living after having kissed Hoseok, “But lately we’re just having lots of threesomes.”

It took Kihyun a couple of silent breaths leaving Hoseok’s mouth to realize what he had just said, and before he could explain himself, Hoseok got even closer to him, if that was possible. 

Kihyun’s mind spinned.

“Is that so?” Hoseok asked, and Kihyun couldn’t deny that he really felt the need to capture his plump lips in a bruising kiss.

But before he could act on his thoughts, Minhyuk came back from the dancefloor, drenched in sweat and looking positively wrecked. He launched himself on Kihyun’s lap, whining that he was tired. Before Kihyun could even turn back to Hoseok, his friend was already standing up, the corners of his mouth turned down. 

“Gotta check on Honey,” he said before disappearing, and Kihyun was left with a pouty boyfriend and the impression that Hoseok looked kind of disappointed. 

 

+

 

“Is this about the fact that he’s your close friend, or the fact that you think you’re too thin?” 

Kihyun realized he had been staring at Hoseok for quite some time, so he turned back to his boyfriend. The worry etched on Minhyuk’s face warmed up Kihyun’s heart.

“It’s just that I  _ really _ like him,” he finally admitted, and Minhyuk grinned at him, wide and sunny as usual. 

“Ok, then let me go over there and talk to him.”

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Kihyun slowly squeezed Minhyuk’s hand, giving him the green light. Minhyuk bounced on his seat.

“Don’t worry, Kihyun-ah. Your boyfriend is good with words.”

Before leaving his chair, Minhyuk directed another smile at his boyfriend, and then he made his way towards Hoseok’s desk. Kihyun didn’t turn around to look at them, scared of the outcome.

It had been Minhyuk’s idea in the first place. He was highlighting his book when he looked up and saw Hoseok sitting behind Kihyun’s back, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Ki,” he called out in a whisper, shaking Kihyun’s laptop to get his attention. 

“What?” 

“I want to fuck Hoseok.”

Kihyun almost fell down to the floor.

“What?” he asked again, his eyes getting sharper behind the lens of his glasses. He didn’t particularly like them, but Minhyuk found them sexy. He said they gave him a hot professor vibe. 

“I want to fuck Hoseok,” Minhyuk repeated in his no-nonsense voice. Leaning towards Kihyun, he jerked his head towards where Hoseok was seated. 

“He looks so good today, I think we could take a break from studying and see just how much of a good boy he is.”  

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun hissed through gritted teeth when he turned around briefly and realized Hoseok was studying just a couple of tables from them. He could have heard them.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to!” 

And Kihyun couldn’t tell him that, because he had been dreaming of having sex with Hoseok since the night of the party. Maybe it had slipped from his lips at some point, and Minhyuk had been thrilled to hear that, already making plans in his head. That day it seemed he wanted to make those plans reality.

Despite wanting to stop Minhyuk’s crazy ideas, Kihyun felt another type of want when he looked over his shoulder and saw the way his boyfriend was leaning in Hoseok’s space, making the older boy flush red. He couldn’t help but wonder how much lower did his embarrassment spread. 

He turned back to his assignment, trying to suppress the shiver of excitement running through his veins. Hoseok couldn’t be interested, Kihyun reminded himself, his common sense trying to avoid getting his hopes up. Before he could even type a sentence, Minhyuk was again at his side.

“He’s in,” he stated, beamining at Kihyun with a cunning glint in his eyes. Speechless, Kihyun stared at him for a couple of seconds, blinking and gaping.

“That was fast,” he commented when he finally found his voice again. He threw a glance back towards Hoseok, but the man wasn’t there anymore, his backpack and books disappeared with him.

“Yeah, I told you he likes you. You should stop being ashamed of your body, how many times do I have to tell you you’re hot for you to believe it?”

“Once more?” Kihyun joked, craning his neck towards Minhyuk until his boyfriend bowed down to kiss him briefly, just a short peck that left Kihyun’s lips buzzing with electricity.

“You’re super hot. And you’re gonna be even hotter while you fuck Hoseok-hyung.”

The sudden realization hit him, making his heart beat faster in his chest. Hoseok had agreed to a threesome with them. What the fuck. 

“Are you gonna faint?” Minhyuk asked him, teasing, and Kihyun pinched his hip in retaliation. 

“When?” Kihyun inquired, trying not to sound too excited. Minhyuk could see right through him.

“What do you mean when? Right here, right now.”

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun raised his gaze to stare at his boyfriend, dread filling the pit of his stomach, “we’re not fucking in the library.”

“Don’t be silly. Sure we are.”

Minhyuk tugged at Kihyun’s hand until he was on his feet, and then he collected their stuff as if they were gonna leave the place. Stunned, Kihyun stood in silence and followed after him when he started walking away.    
But instead of exiting the library, Minhyuk moved towards the most hidden part of it, in the middle of the shelves. He turned his head in all directions to make sure there was no one following them, which was kind of ridiculous, Kihyun wanted to tell him, but he found his tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth. They kept walking until they found Hoseok, leaning against a shelf and flipping the pages of an old-looking book. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Minhyuk said, and Hoseok chuckled, putting the book back in its place. He smiled at Kihyun, waving his hand in the air. 

“Hi, Kihyunnie,” he said, and suddenly Kihyun realized they were really doing  _ that _ .

Before he could even greet Hoseok, Minhyuk had already started digging into his backpack. He whipped lube and condoms out of it and he shook them in the air, making heat rise to Kihyun’s face in the process.

“You make it seem like we lure innocent boys in the library every other day,” Kihyun hissed through his teeth, kicking his foot at Minhyuk’s knee. His boyfriend easily avoided him, grinning.

“And you don’t?” Hoseok commented, amusement clear in his voice and his eyes. While Kihyun wanted to tell him he could still back out of that madness, if he wanted to, he also wanted to take Hoseok by the back of his neck and kiss him hard. 

“We usually plan our fun with a little more caution,” Minhyuk whispered, bending his neck backwards to make sure there was no one around, “but Kihyun couldn’t stop talking about his friend Hoseok and the way his ass fills his pants.”

Moving closer to Hoseok, Minhyuk cupped said ass between his hands, making Hoseok whimper and Kihyun draw in a deep breath. 

“It seems like he has a thing for it,” Minhyuk said, squeezing Hoseok’s butt over his jeans. The blush that spread on Hoseok’s face and neck made hot want pool in Kihyun’s stomach. Before he could get closer to the two men standing before him, Minhyuk was already kissing Hoseok, trapping him with his back against the bookshelves. The sound Hoseok made when Minhyuk groped his ass once again seemed to echo through the whole library, despite Minhyuk attempt at swallowing it. 

“Are you here just to watch or?” Minhyuk asked when they finally interrupted the kiss, his words directed at Kihyun while his eyes kept looking at Hoseok’s lips. 

Closing the space separating them, Kihyun stood behind Minhyuk’s back and reached Hoseok’s face over his shoulder, running his thumb over Hoseok’s bottom lip in a slow motion. Hoseok opened his mouth for him, sucking on his digit while keeping eye contact.

“I think he likes you too, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk commented, giggling a little when Hoseok slipped his hands under his shirt and pressed his fingers against his hip bones, trying to bring him closer. Kihyun bit Minhyuk’s neck, playful.

“Well, that’s good. Because we both like him, don’t we?” he whispered into his boyfriend’s skin, and Minhyuk nodded his head once before letting Hoseok kiss him again. This time, Kihyun was so close he could hear the little mewls escaping Hoseok’s throat when Minhyuk sucked on his lips, and he could see how his eyelashes fluttered everytime Minhyuk moved his hands along his spine, up from his butt to his hair. Kihyun remained perched on Minhyuk’s shoulder until the two stopped exchanging saliva and Hoseok opened his eyes again.

“I don’t think we should be here for too long,” he murmured, and before he could even finish his sentence Minhyuk was already unbuttoning his jeans, slipping his hands inside them to cup the meaty flesh of his ass. Hoseok whimpered and his head fell forward, towards Kihyun.    
At that point there was no going back. Kihyun tiptoed a little to get closer to him and finally pressed his lips against Hoseok’s. And oh, such lips he had. They were soft, and they felt so good against Kihyun’s, and before he could even register it Hoseok had already opened his mouth to let Kihyun’s tongue inside. The shorter man swallowed every moan that came out of them, because Minhyuk had found his way into Hoseok’s boxers and he was already stroking his length, not wasting any time. 

“What do you want, hyung?” Minhyuk asked quietly, and suddenly Kihyun remembered that they were not there just to make out a little. He let go of Hoseok’s face, where his hand was cupping his cheek without realizing it. 

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok let his head fall back against the shelves. Minhyuk kept rubbing his dick, sucking a bruise on his neck at the same time. Kihyun couldn’t stop looking at them. 

“Do you want Kihyunnie to fuck you?” Minhyuk whispered in his ear, making sure Kihyun heard him clearly. Hoseok nodded, and Kihyun felt his blood leave his brain to travel south. 

“And what else?”    
“And I want to suck your dick,” Hoseok told Minhyuk, his voice breathy and raspy. Minhyuk nosed at the spot behind his ear, nipping at it and chuckling a little.

“Such a good boy,” he said, and well, Kihyun would have said the same thing if he had found his voice again. Instead, he moved his hand to join Minhyuk’s around Hoseok’s cock.

When a whine left Hoseok’s mouth, Minhyuk hushed him with a palm against it.

“Kihyunnie, what do you say? Should I open him up for you?” 

The image was too much for Kihyun to speak out loud, so he emitted a hum of agreement. Minhyuk smiled at him over his shoulder, turning a little to leave a peck on his lips.

“Just make sure he stays quiet.”

Before he could even say yes, Minhyuk was already turning Hoseok around and making sure Kihyun was standing in front of him, before he kneeled down on the floor and dragged Hoseok’s underwear down to his ankles. 

Kihyun couldn’t actually see Minhyuk’s long fingers spreading Hoseok’s cheeks apart, but he could hear the little moans escaping Hoseok’s mouth. He made sure to press his hand over his lips, trying to avoid being caught by the librarian in that position. 

Minhyuk forced Hoseok to bend his back a little, and Hoseok went pliantly, supporting himself with his arms around Kihyun’s middle, hiding his face against his stomach. Kihyun combed his fingers through his hair where it started to stick to his forehead.

“Now I get why you like this butt so much,” Minhyuk said while opening a packet of lube, making sure his fingers and Hoseok hole were well coated before trying to open him up. He went slow, circling his fingers around Hoseok’s entrance and kneading the flesh of his ass, biting at it lightly. Hoseok clutched at Kihyun harder.

Kihyun couldn’t see what Minhyuk was doing, but he could imagine it. He could picture his long finger stretching Hoseok at a relaxed pace, making sure he was comfortable and relaxed before adding another one, curling his digits inside of him and stealing a whine out of his mouth. Kihyun kept making sure his sounds couldn’t be heard.

“Are you alright?” he whispered to Hoseok at some point, when Minhyuk had probably three of his fingers inside. Nodding his head, Hoseok let another whine escape his lips, being blocked by Kihyun’s fingers. When Minhyuk smacked his asscheek, Hoseok’s grip on Kihyun’s torso became so tight it almost felt like Kihyun would suffocate. 

“Look at this,” Minhyuk called for Kihyun’s attention before letting his hand fall down against Hoseok’s butt once again. Kihyun couldn’t really see anything, but he couldn’t wait to do the same thing. 

Leaving one last tiny bite at the bottom of Hoseok’s spine, Minhyuk stood up and made his way towards Kihyun, stealing his breath away with an open-mouthed kiss. Being the little shit that he was, he run his lube-covered fingers over Kihyun’s jaw.

“You’re disgusting,” Kihyun commented while Hoseok looked up from his place against Kihyun’s chest, still breathing heavily, his legs shaking with the force of his arousal. He made eye contact with Minhyuk and they both laughed, trying to be as silent as possible. Feeling happiness bubbling up in his chest, Kihyun dragged Hoseok all the way up to kiss the giggle out of his mouth, cradling his face in his hands. Before they could separate, Minhyuk had already undone Kihyun’s pants, dragging them down along with his underwear and taking his dick in his hand. He sighed, like he had been waiting to do that for hours.

“You’re so fucking hot with those glasses on your nose. Or without them, you’re just hot,” he said for good measure, and Hoseok nodded his head in agreement. The giddy feeling in Kihyun’s chest grew bigger and stronger. 

Hoseok had grown bolder in the meantime, undressing Minhyuk and taking hold of his cock, bending to lick the tip of it while nudging the taller man until he had his back against the rows of books. Kihyun circled around them, finally putting his eyes on Hoseok’s glorious ass.

If he was honest, he had been dreaming of it for a while now. He sighed before letting his hand clash against the flesh, not too hard as not to hurt his friend. Watching as the asscheek bounced under his touch, he did it twice more, sighing at the sight. Minhyuk laughed at him, but his laugh soon became a moan when Hoseok took his whole length in his mouth.

“Shit,” he breathed out, while Kihyun put a condom on his cock. Hoseok let go of Minhyuk for a second just to look back at Kihyun over his shoulder while the younger slowly buried his dick inside of him. His gaze was so intense Kihyun felt a shudder run down his spine.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Minhyuk grew impatient, as he always did, tugging Hoseok back towards him and making sure he was focused on him only. Kihyun couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his lips, but he regretted it as soon as Minhyuk put his focused eyes over him, a threat clear in them: stop laughing and start fucking.

And so he did, snapping his hips against Hoseok’s ass, watching as the older man got filled on both sides, his throaty moans dying against Minhyuk’s dick while Kihyun fucked into him, always making sure of not hurting him. 

The fist Minhyuk was biting on to suppress his whines would soon have the imprints of his teeth on it, but Kihyun knew he wouldn’t last longer when he saw the way his hips moved forward every time Hoseok sucked a little harder on him. With one last suppressed mewl, Minhyuk came in Hoseok’s mouth. The older man sucked him dry, eliciting louder noises from his mouth, and Kihyun found the whole show so hot he almost followed Minhyuk to his orgasm.

Gritting his teeth he resisted, because he was first of all a gentleman. He would made sure Hoseok came first.

With that thought in mind, he started moving his hips at a faster pace, letting his hand fall down to slap Hoseok’s ass another time for good measure. The little cry that escaped Hoseok took them all by surprise, since it wasn’t muffled anymore by Minhyuk’s dick. They were probably gonna be caught soon. 

“Faster,” Hoseok demanded, and Kihyun complied, making sure to commit to memory the pleading way Hoseok had said the word. He fucked Hoseok until they were both on the verge of collapsing to the floor, bringing Minhyuk with them since Hoseok was clinging at his hips to keep himself up. 

When Hoseok was on the verge of his orgasm, Minhyuk put his palm against his mouth once again, making sure no one could hear the shout escaping his lips. What people would probably notice, was the cum stain on the carpeted floor. 

The way Hoseok’s ass clenched around Kihyun when he reached his peak made Kihyun feel like he was going to combust if he didn’t follow him over the edge. He let go, moving his hips until he felt so spent and tired he could probably fall asleep while standing, his softening dick still inside Hoseok.

Before they could properly catch a break, they heard the sound of footsteps down the corridor. They straightened their clothes in a rush, Kihyun hiding the knotted up condom between two books before the librarian’s head appeared through the rows of shelves.

Hoseok had an dusty book open in his hands and they were all looking at its pages with their heads close together.

“What are you guys doing?” she asked them, her eyes glinting with suspicion. She looked torn, the want to scold them clear on her face, but she couldn’t say anything since they seemed to be immersed in school work.

“Oh, hello miss Kim, we’re doing…”

“A research,” Kihyun finished Minhyuk’s sentence, grinning at her while adjusting his glasses. The woman squinted at them.

“A history research,” Hoseok reassured her, directing at her his good boy smile. She seemed to falter a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What kind of history research?” she demanded, craning her neck to see what kind of book Hoseok was holding. 

“History of sex toys, miss Kim. Do you have any intel to share with us?” Minhyuk asked, making her face become as red as a tomato. She shook her head, trying to keep her composure. 

“Well, keep doing your research. Just be silent,” she admonished them, and then disappeared from sight.

They tried to giggle as quietly as they could.

 

+

 

“We should do this some other time.”

“We should do this  _ all _ the time.”

“Just not in the library. Please, no more library threesomes. Anywhere else but the library.”

Kihyun was sure that when he said no libraries he was banning all public places, but it turned out that Minhyuk and Hoseok had a thing for having sex in risky spots. And well, Kihyun had a thing for Minhyuk and Hoseok.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
